Like No Other
by juicygirl16
Summary: Bella has a huge crush on Edward Cullen but she is not sure that he likes her........ but what will a couple of text messages change?
1. Chapter 1

**HEy guys its juicygirl16,**

**I really wnated to write this story because I am in so much love that I have to share it around...and my bff really wanted me 2 write 1!!!!! Btw this is a true story! I hope yall like it...**

**Disclamor: I own the story line but not the characters!!! **

* * *

Like No Other

"Alice, please ask Edward if he likes me! Please Pretty Please!"

I pleaded to Alice while on my knees. I have liked Edward Cullen for the past year and according to my best friend Alice, it was very obvious that I had a crush on him. Some how though she always tried not to get my hope up because of Rosalie.

Rosalie, in a short caption, is really the perfect girlfriend. She is down to earth, gorgeous, and knows the perfect way to lure guys to like her. Surprisingly, however, she didn't like anyone, or so she said. Anyways, she was like best friends with Edward and talked to him almost every day. And everyday I stared and wished that one day he would feel the same way about me.

That dream was very unlikely to happen because rumors went around that Edward loved Rosalie and was going to ask her out at the movies next Friday.

This doesn't mean that I don't talk to Edward. We have know each other for 5 years and have always been really good friends. I was always the one who wanted more of a relationship with him than he did.

But that's life for you; you never get what you want!

"Fine Bella! If you stop bothering me, I will text him right now."

Text Messages: Alice: **Bold-**Edward- Regular

**"Hey Edward, whats up?"**

Nm u?

**O nm really…..um this maybe r****eally random but who do u like ****cus a friend of mine, who likes u really wants to know!**

Wait, how long has this girl liked me?

**Since last year….can u ****tell**** me…pretty please!!!**

I dnt want to hurt anyone's feelings, is there another way?

End of Texts

"Bella it seems that he is not going to budge!" Alice said shrugging her shoulders.

"Ya, I bet he likes Rosalie." All of the hopes of me and Edward dashed.

"Wait, I think I can get him to crack." Alice shouted excitedly as she turned back to her phone.

Text Messages:

**"No I promise u wont hurt anyone! She just really really wants 2 know…..even if ****its**** not her!"**

Well tell me if its a friend of mine first bc I dnt want to wreck r friendship

End of Texts

"Well do you want me to tell him? I mean it doesn't sound good right now. You should just move on to others guys. I bet they will be lining up the…." Alice said trying to comfort me.

"Alice just say it!" I yelled. Wow I didn't mean to scream!!!

"Ok then, but don't get your hopes up!"

Texts

**Ya she talks to u every day**

Idk I dnt want to mess anything up u know?

**Ya but she doesn't care who u like she just really wants 2 know**!

Is it Bella?

_**Yes….do you like her?**_

(Long pause…. Alice and Bella are pacing around the phone, nervously waiting for an answer!)

_**Like no other**_

End of texts

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review and tell me if you did cus if you really like it then I will give a chapter line and all that stuff...**

**Please review if u hate it or u love it!**

**Yours Truly, **

**juicygirl16**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**I am soooo sry that I havent updated in awhile and I know this one is soo short but I promise that the next one will b very long ... O and please look at my profile after this to take a poll...I have a great idea for a story but some may hate it and some may love it...idk I just want to know if it is a good idea!**

**OK enough about me... on 2 the story**

**Disclaimor: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters; I really do own the texts messages and the story!**

* * *

Previously on Like No Other:

**Ya but she doesn't care who u like she just really wants 2 know**!

Is it Bella?

_**Yes….do you like her?**_

(Long pause…. Alice and Bella are pacing around the phone, nervously waiting for an answer!)

_**Like no other**_

"Oh my god!!!!!! Bella!!!!!!!!! You have to come and see this!" Alice said screaming her head off.

I read the text message millions of times but still couldn't believe what he said. He liked me! He truly liked me! For these whole six months of liking him, I have thought that he liked might have even loved Rosalie. For some strange reason, however, he chose me, plain, boring old me! My eyes started to water as I kept on reading the text.

"Bella?! Earth to Bella?! What should I say?" Alice waved her hand in front of my face to get my attention away from her phone.

"I…I….I…..ummmmm…..ask him if he will ask me out?" I gulped in fear.

Maybe this was just a cruel joke? What if someone else has his phone? No there is no way he likes me? There is nothing special about me.

Alice then turned to her phone and began the conversation anew…

Text Messages: Alice-**Bold **Edward- Regular

**Do u want to ask her out?**

I will but now isn't the best time. There r rumors that Rosalie want to ask me out and I want to set them strait before I asked her. U know…so there is no drama?

End Texts

"Always a gentleman" Alice murmured. I elbowed her in the gut and begged her to keep going.

Beginning Texts:

**Aww! How sweet!**

Ya….. my mom always says that u should b the one to stop the drama not to start it!

**Aww! Ur mom taught u well then! So when r u going 2 ask her out?**

(Bella and Alice again paced around the room, worrying about what he would say. In the mean time, Bella panicked if he was actually telling the truth while Alice was panicking about the time the mall closed. If this "asking out" thing was going to happen, Bella needs to look hot!)

Friday…..I will ask her on Monday if she wants to go to the mall with me and then I will buy the tickets while she gets the popcorn…….wait…….I have a better idea!

**OOOOOO ****what**** tell me? This suspense is killing me!**

I can't tell u….u may tell Bella! U will know on Friday! O I gtg ttyl Alice….and don't tell Bella about anything… I want it to be a surprise!

**Grrr u r so evil!!!! Ttyl! And u will tell me sooner or later!**

End of Texts

I couldn't believe it……I was going to be asked out by Edward Cullen. The most popular, cutest, smartest guy in school was going to ask Bella Swan……. I can hardly wait!

* * *

**Like it? I hope u did cus I want 10 reviews in order 2 update...I know its demanding but I need some feedback on this story!**

**Thanks and yours truly,**

**juicygirl16**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, **

**Im soooooo sry it took me sooo long to update!!!! I have had a reallly really confusing life!!!!! Anyways thats no excuse but you know what got me too writing again...your reviews...idk how you found out about this story (cus I havent updated in forever) but thank you soooo much!!!!! I promise to write more often...at least once a week...maybe even every sunday...I will also try to updat Be my Escape cus I have a new idea for that and that whats second on my poll for updating (fyi this one was first!!!)**

**Thanks again and I hope you like it!**

* * *

Mall Encounterings 

I couldn't believe it……I was going to be asked out by Edward Cullen. The most popular, cutest, smartest guy in school was going to ask Bella Swan……. I can hardly wait!

Sure enough right after Edward's texts ended, Alice dragged me to the mall the find the cutest outfit that she could find. I always hated shopping with her. Not because she didn't find anything cute, but because she spent soooo much money on me. The last time we went she spent 10,000 dollars on me!

We shopped in every department store and had loads of bags in our hands by the end of the trip…or so I thought.

"Bella! Come on! We have to go to Forever 21 before it closes!!!" Alice said practically dragging me into the store.

"Can I please get something to eat first? I'm starved from all this shopping!"

"All right but hurry up because you have to try on all that I find!" she said with an evil grin.

Great! I am going to pay for doing this!

I went up the escalator to go the food court. _Hmmm what do I want…_

"Bella?" I heard. That voice sounded familiar. Too familiar. I turned around to find Edward right behind me.

"Oh Hey Edward. What are you doing here?" I said quickly. _Man I really need to calm down. I don't even know what I said because it was so fast._

"Oh Mike, Jade,**(A/U: There you go Jade...thanx for the review btw)** and some of the others wanted to go see Prom Night and I decided to go with them. What are you doing here? I thought you didn't like the mall." He said with his gorgeous crooked grin.

_Wow he actually remembered that. I told him that like three months ago. Maybe he does like me….._

"Ya, Alice dragged me here so I could have a nice outfit for something on Friday night. I don't know what though!" I said trying to have the clueless expression on my face.

"Well, if you really want to know, you don't have to have a nice outfit to look cute."

Now I was stunned. I felt my jaw drop and my legs get weak. I think I might have fainted if I snapped out of my trance sooner.

"Edward! Stop flirting and come on. The movies going to start any minute now!" Mike called across the court.

"I got to go, but hey are you going to do anything Friday night? There's a movie I want to go see and the guys think it's too mushy for their eyes. But between you and me I think they really want to see it."

I laughed nervously while thinking _Holy crap what I am going to say? Wait Edward just basically asked you out and you are __contemplating__ on if you are going to say yes!!!! Dumb Bella!_

"Anyways, do you want to go? I mean you don't have to but I think it will be loads of fun!" He said nervously.

_Dang is he really more nervous than me?! He looks like __he's__ about to faint too!_

"Ya I would love to!" I said more ecstatically than I should have been.

"Great I guess I will pick you up at seven?"

"Sure!" I squeaked. _Man, I am really a dork now!_

"Great!" He said happily.

I didn't expect what happened next. All the sudden he squeezed me into a tight hug and kissed me on the cheek. I felt my heart pounding at a million miles an hour never wanting it to end.

He pulled away and I tried to keep myself composed while going back to Alice. She must be furious with me by now.

"Oh Bella?"

"Yes?" I squeaked again, turning around way to fast.

"Did I tell you that you look great today?" He said with a wide grin on his face.

"No, but thanks!" _You idiot Bella! Why didn't you say that back to him?!?!?!?!?!? Well it's too late now!_

He started to walk away and took the opportunity. "Edward?"

He turned around quickly as I did before. "Ya?"

"You too!" I called.

I turned back and practically ran back to Alice. I can't wait until Friday!

* * *

**Well did you like it? If soooo review!!!!!! and if you havent noticed...I am writing a cowritten story with a fanfic friend of mine...(bellamariesswancullen- she a really good author and you have to check out her stuff!!!!) Please c it!!!! Our page is- juicygirl16bellacullen i think!!!**

**O and I want 15 new reviews!!! I know its a little big but I really want reviews!!!**


End file.
